


[Mini-Picspam] glittering in the window

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Gen, Picspam, orgies and decadence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Where love is for the highest bidder</em><br/>~ "El Tango de Roxanne" from <em>Moulin Rouge</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Mini-Picspam] glittering in the window

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 's [December Mini-Challenge: Tiny Bingos](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/360308.html?style=mine).

  


 

  



End file.
